It just happened
by LaYdI tOmOe
Summary: She was broken, but then found comfort in someone she would have never thought. And it just happened... Now she will have to decide between her first love and the one that is her perfect match. Rating may go up later . Read plz!
1. My aching, empty summer

**It Just Happend...**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from that movie belongs to Disney and their producers. I'm just using it to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** So here is my very first fanfic in this fandom, in this language, and in this tipe of format. Be warned from the beginning that this fanfic will be mostly compound by drabbles, since I have clearly notice that I suck at doing long chapters and always take me a lot of time to write one, but I pretty fast for dabbles so... Enjoy! Oh, and please forgive me if there is some bad spelling, English it's just not my born-language.

* * *

She was broken inside, and she couldn't help it. He had always been her best friend, the boy she loved, and more. And now he was gone. Not gone in the whole sense of the word, but he was no longer with her to support her. She supposed that it was what was going to happen in the end. Being so famous was going to make a gap between them.

Will was the "missing-boyfriend". He had had to help his parents all summer in saving the world and a part of her understood his roll. But still, there was the part from her that had dreamed of an awesome summer, spent with her boyfriend and their friends. Her friends were there, but every time they made some sort of plan to enjoy summer, something always came up. Something in the city, or outside it, or even in another country. And she couldn't blame him for it. He couldn't help it either.

Layla rolled over her bed, and curled, while she extended her hand to turn on her stereo, and put the CD she had in it. The first song played, and she listened to the singer and his guitar while he sang on Spanish. Somehow, she felt herself identified with the song. It talked about how he have always loved a woman, but they were not meant to be togheter, but he still loved and ached for her.

Layla curled more and let the song be her lullaby, while traitorous tears silently escaped from her eyes. And so, she slept.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. Please review... It's an author's food. Feed me!

PS: If you want to know what song I'm talking about, and if you know some Spanish, go search "Tan vacio" from Ricardo Andrade. Or ask me for the traduction.


	2. Make it up!

**It Just Happend...**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from that movie belongs to Disney and their producers. I'm just using it to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** So here is my very first fanfic in this fandom, in this language, and in this tipe of format. Be warned from the beginning that this fanfic will be mostly compound by drabbles, since I have clearly notice that I suck at doing long chapters and always take me a lot of time to write one, but I pretty fast for dabbles so... Enjoy! Oh, and please forgive me if there is some bad spelling, English it's just not my born-language and I still haven't gotten a beta. Anyone wants to propose me somebody to be my beta?

* * *

Layla woke up the next morning with her head pounding, her eyes dry and still a little bit red, with traces of dry tears along her cheeks, with her heart a whole mess and an aching heart.

"This must be how you feel when you have a hangover", she thought to herself while she walked to her bathroom. She looked at herself through the mirror, and observed the mess she was.

"Now I see why Will doesn't want to be with me", she said to her reflect on the mirror while she poked her reflection's nose, her voice low and raspy. She sighed and took a towel to take a bath.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The morning passed without much to take notice of, and so, Layla found herself at 11 am sitting all alone on her garden, eating her breakfast and watching the squirrels go here and there, searching for some acorns she had made the tree throw. And so absorb she was by looking at one of them that she didn't notice the guy landing at her back, until a pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes. She was so surprised that she almost spilled all over her what was left of her orange juice.

She tensed, but immediately relaxed when she smelled that scent that felt very much like the Alps on early spring, that scent that was so characteristic of…

"Will?" she said out loud, her voice trembling a little. The boy walked to stand in front of her and boomed a smile before he leaned in and kissed her. Layla was at a loss for a second, but then cherished the feel of her boyfriend's lips over hers, and then forgot why she had been so hurt, why she had cried the whole night. In that very moment, she forgot, and so, she felt good.

A couple of minutes later, Layla found herself sitting on a bench with Will hugging her and admiring the view of the forest ahead. After the initial joy, Layla started to feel her anger rise up at her boyfriend. He felt it, because she was no longer relaxed on his arms.

"Are you angry?" he ventured, his voice low.

"Oh, so you noticed!" was the harsh response from Layla. Will flinched at the tone, and the floated around to be right in front of her. He took her chin lightly to make her look him in the eye.

"Layla, I… I'm really sorry about disappointing you". He truly looked sad and hurt because he had hurt her. And she believed him.

"OK", she said devilish. "But you will have to make it up, you know."

"The Paper Lantern?" he said helplessly. Layla beamed a smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. Please review... It's an author's food. Feed me!

**PS:** No specific song for this chapter, but I guess you could say it was sort of inspired on the song "Potential Break Up Song" by Aly & AJ. Listen to it, it's amazing!


	3. When the rain falls

**It Just Happend...**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from that movie belongs to Disney and their producers. I'm just using it to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** So here is my very first fanfic in this fandom, in this language, and in this tipe of format. Be warned from the beginning that this fanfic will be mostly compound by drabbles, since I have clearly notice that I suck at doing long chapters and always take me a lot of time to write one, but I pretty fast for dabbles so... Enjoy! Oh, and please forgive me if there is some bad spelling, English it's just not my born-language and I still haven't gotten a beta. Oh... And don't get exited because of this chapter... I don't think the other ones will be longer than this one. Maybe in the future, but not quite yet.

* * *

Warren was spending another boring night attending costumers here and there. He was starting to suppose that it was not going to be any different from the other nights, until he saw from the corner of his eye a girl in a deep green summer dress, that fall from one of her pale, freckled shoulders, and her long, slightly curly red hair delicately touched that bare part of her shoulder.

He was shocked to see Layla looking so beautiful. It wasn't as if she weren't beautiful, but he noticed that the dress favored her, and she looked astonishing. She was being taken to a semi-private table. Then he saw the subtle indication from Sue Ming, one of the daughters from the owner, to attend that table. He mentally sighed and walked to the table.

He put the menu in front of her and proceeded with the usual protocol.

"May I offer you something to drink while you decide what are you going to it?"

"I… Hum… Hi Warren," she said a little bit surprised. "I think I'll have some water."

"OK," he said, clearly bored. "Should I give you at least thirty minutes before you order to give Will some time to appear?"

Layla sighed but nodded. Warren knew about the constant trips Will had done all summer. He was his best friend, after all.

"I hope he doesn't mess up this time hippie," he murmured when he was leaving to get her water.

"I hope so, too," she said, and he almost missed it.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Warren counted at least one hundred and thirty seven minutes of delay from Will, and he was still nowhere to be seen. Layla was eating her Zangi with a surprisingly slow pace, and still was about to finish. She tried to distract herself by looking at the TV in the nearest corner. She looked a little bit interested on the show about prehistoric plants.

He looked at her table and noticed that the Lotus flower on her table oddly looked as sad as she was. Then… it happened.

"And on the breaking news… A few minutes ago was made public the Revelation Heroe of the Year, an Award that was shockingly by this mysterious guy that apparently is making team with the Commander and Jetstream, although neither of them has wanted to reveal this person's name…."

Layla looked at the TV shocked at what she was seeing. She dropped her fork, hurriedly put some money on the table and ran out of the restaurant. She felt her tears coming, but she was not going to cry.

Warren saw her leaving after she had seen the news on the TV. They both knew who they were talking about, and what the Commander had done after they received the news. He hurried to pick up the plates from one of the other tables he was tending and left them on the kitchen.

"Hey Sue, could you cover me?" he said while he took of his apron.

"Oh, so running after your girlfriend?" was her answer.

"Not now, Sue!" he said to her, while he walked through the back door of the restaurant, not waiting for her response. After all, she owed him some favors.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

He found her in the park near the restaurant. She was hugging an oak tree as if it could consol her. `_Maybe it can_´, he reasoned. She was Flower Power after all.

He looked at her dress; it was soaking, her hair all messy, and her purse on the ground. It was pouring, even through the tree. He approached her slowly.

"Hm… Are you OK?" he said hesitantly, and then felt stupid. It was clear that she was not fine.

She jumped a little at the sound of his voice. She turned to see who was talking to her.

"Oh… Warren!" she said while she tried, rather ineffectively, to wipe off the tears that kept coming out. Warren observed with fascination his legs that moved without his permission and then stop at a couple of paces away from her. He looked into her eyes, and he could have sworn that he could see her heart falling into pieces through them.

She was no longer hugging the tree, and she, too, seemed to approach him without really thinking of it. She opened her mouth to speak, and he knew what she was going to ask before the word came through her lips.

"Why he did it again, Warren?" she voice came crackly and clearly hurt.

"I don't really know, hippie" he answered her, in a low tone. Then she snapped.

"WHY NOT!?" she screamed to him, and if it weren't for the rain, everybody would have heard her. "You're supposed to be his best friend! He should have told you why! He should have told you if he was avoiding me because he no longer loves me! He should have said SOMETHING!"

Her tears kept coming, and as if the sky could cry for her too, it started raining even harder. And then she punched him on the chest.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. PLEASE, PLEA REVIEW...! It's an author's food. Feed me!

**PS:** The song for this chap. is definitely "When the rain falls" from the movie Pixel Perfect. It's an awesome song, and I think it fits pretty well with the chap's content. Oh! And the name of the Chinese food Layla's eating really exists, so google it. We'll assume it has vegetables instead of meat, since it can be done too. Remember how she's vegetarian?


	4. Heartbreak Lullaby

**It Just Happend...**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from that movie belongs to Disney and their producers. I'm just using it to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** So here is my very first fanfic in this fandom, in this language, and in this tipe of format. Be warned from the beginning that this fanfic will be mostly compound by drabbles, since I have clearly notice that I suck at doing long chapters and always take me a lot of time to write one, but I pretty fast for dabbles so... Enjoy! Oh, and please forgive me if there is some bad spelling, English it's just not my born-language and I still haven't gotten a beta. I want to thanks to **Johesaphana the Magnificellent**, **goofy288**, **Enarra**, and **Cerdwyn3** for Faving/Following this story. Errr... Could any of the mentioned before be my beta?

* * *

She punched him. And then did it again, and again, and again, and again. And he let her. After a couple of minutes her strength seemed to drain and therefore, stopped punching Warren's chest as a little child, and she just let herself be hugged. He was shocked to see his arms surround her back, and hold her tight. She was now grabbing his shirt as if it were some kind of lifeguard. He sighed and closed his eyes.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Warren felt weird, to say the least, in that place. After her cries had subsided and she just sobbed occasionally he had led her to the back of the restaurant, and she seated her for a moment while he grabbed his things and then took her by the waist and walked her to her home. During the walk he had seen her space in and out constantly, and half waking from her trance, just to point which direction to go. Warren had been a couple of times at her house, on those days when Will still had had time for their friends, playing gotcha or some other game at the forest in the back of her house. Still, at night things looked a little different, and he couldn't get to her home that easily.

When they finally got there, a journey that had feel longer than what it really had been, he saw no light on the house.

"Mom should be at the hospital" was her answer to his silent question. They walked to the back of the house, and the door to the yard opened without neither of them touching it. He wondered if she was a psychokinetic, but then realized that it had been a climbing plant that she had unconsciously moved. They walked inside the garden, where all the plants stretched out their branches and leafs to touch her. They wanted to comfort her too.

And so, he found himself sitting on an old wooden swing, which had more climbing plants on it, and being sort of hugged by the plants too, while he held her in his arms. The basswood that was near them, started to grow two of its branches, one directed to one window in the second floor, her bedroom, he supposed, and the other one started to wrap on the top of the swing, and started to bloom. Warren got worried as he thought her power had gone uncontrolled. But then he saw with fascination as the tree stopped in the middle of its bloom and beautiful little flowers started to let its pollen fall imperceptibly over them, and the other branch had returned over with a blanket. It was as if she were doing it unconsciously again, as if she had done that same process a hundred of times, and was not aware of Warren being there. Or so he thought.

Suddenly, Warren felt too tired to care about not getting home or that he was falling asleep next to his best friend's girlfriend. A few seconds before he fell completely into sleep, he heard her whisper:

"I'm sorry I hit you… And thanks for being here"

The swing was rocking slightly, and he didn't know if it was him, her or her plants moving it, because he fell asleep completely before he could muster enough curiosity to find it out.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...! It's an author's food. Feed me!

**PS:** This chapter has no specific song. Oh, and imagine that the flower's pollen its some kind of somniferous.

soniferous


	5. Mothers, weeds and sunbeams

**It Just Happend...**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from that movie belongs to Disney and their producers. I'm just using it to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** So here is my very first fanfic in this fandom, in this language, and in this tipe of format. Be warned from the beginning that this fanfic will be mostly compound by drabbles, since I have clearly notice that I suck at doing long chapters and always take me a lot of time to write one, but I pretty fast for dabbles so... Enjoy! Oh, and please forgive me if there is some bad spelling, English it's just not my born-language and I still haven't gotten a beta. I want to thanks to for Faving/Following this story. See my profile to see the links to Layla's outfits.

* * *

Layla woke up with a feeling of déjà-vu. But at the same time, it was all different.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, she understood why she felt that way. Memories of the past night rushed over her head. Will, the promised dinner, The Paper Lantern, the TV show, the tree, the pouring rain, and finally she with Warren…

"On the swing!" she gasped, alarmed and flushed the color in her face competing with her hair.

"Morning, my flower child!" her mother greeted her, clearly enjoying her daughter's embarrassment. "I didn't know you were such good friends with Warren Peace!" her mother joked, teasing her to make her more embarrassed. Said and done, Layla's face became a brighter shade of red, while she walked to her room to get dressed. Her mother followed her.

"What happened, my child?" Elaine's voice was serious, but soft and worried at the same time. Layla's heart skipped a beat. "Warren told me it was not up to him to tell me what had happened."

Layla's face softened a little. Warren was indeed a good friend. Will was not the only one who had found a good friend in Warren. He had always supported them, and they too, have supported him, especially when he had broken up with Jenny Freeze and she had made a whole drama about it.

"Remember I told you I was going out with Will?" she saw her mother's reflection nod. "Well, he…" her voice cracked and her eyes crystallized. "He never got there."

"Layla…" her mother said, unable to find anything else to say.

"I think he was too busy celebrating his very first award to remember he had a date with me," she said, her tone bitter.

"Sweetheart…" said her mother while she hugged her.

"I'm breaking up with him, mom… and I think this time it's serious," said Layla, with sadness pouring through her eyes.

"I think you're taking the right decision. If things turned out this way is because… Well, maybe it's because you were not meant to be together on that way."

Layla hugged her mother just like when she was still a little girl and she had missed his father because he had gone again on a work trip.

Suddenly the magic of that mother-daughter moment disappeared when they heard a constant beep. Elaine let out a frustrated sigh, and then sent an apologetic look at her child.

"I could ask them to send somebody else" she said.

"No, it's ok mom," said Layla, with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "You're the best they've got."

"Sure you're gonna be fine?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah mom. I'm gonna work on the yard. It will help me clear my mind. Plus, I think I felt some weeds starting to grow."

Her mother sighed, resigned.

"You know, sometimes it creeps me out how mature you can be," her mother said with a smile. "I fear this mature way of yours is going to turn out into something else!" Elaine said joking.

"Yes, mom. One day your pretty little girl is gonna turn into some psycho maniac!" said Layla, joking too, the tension of the previous moment gone. "But seriously mom, you have to go, they might have some trouble with that one."

Elaine smiled one more time before kissing Layla's forehead and then rushing out of her home to get to her work.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Layla felt that what was left from her morning had just rushed, and that how she found herself under the 3 o'clock sun, crawling through her garden, searching for weed that may have escaped her search. She thanked that the sun was not as strong as it had been on middle summer, or else she would have had one pretty sunburn on her back and shoulders.

Suddenly, she heard the plants whisper her about someone approaching. She raised her head from her task in time to see Warren with an amused look on his face, and standing at the backyard door.

"What the hell are you doing hippie?" he said, completely surprised by her position and what she was wearing. She had some old short jeans, and a big white T-shirt, that had a knot on the front, which let him see part of her flat abdomen, and that was ripped on the back, which meant that he could see, too, part of her back. Warren was glad he had learned how to control his emotions, or he would have blushed at the sight of Layla. He had discovered he had started liking the Flower Girl… but was still in denial of these feelings for her. Still, he had found himself walking to her house before his shift at the Paper Lantern.

"Just some gardening, I'm taking out the weeds. Come in," she said while the vines opened again the door. Warren walked to where she was, already standing and brushing of the dirt. He understood that she didn't mean it literally. "What are you doing here? I thought you were working at the Paper Lantern."

"Well… I was going through the neighborhood on my way to work and decided to check on how you were today… Errr… Especially after yesterday… Events" he said, trying to sound nonchalantly. Layla smiled. Warren transmitted her the feeling of being gently touched by sunbeams. It was soothing. Her smile grew. "You do realize your excuse has no bases, right? My house is way too far from your way to the Paper Lantern."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...! It's an author's food. Feed me!

**PS:** This chapter has no specific song, either. I got the idea for Layla's mother name from Unade's fanfic "Deslices Imperdonables", I take no right on it. Oh, and just wanted to warn you... **THIS IS IMPORTANT**... Ok, so, now that I got your attention... I'm going on vacations for two weeks, and there's no internet to where I'm going, so I don't think I'll be able to upload any more chapters in that time, but still, I will try. BUT, you can be sure I'll be writing them on paper just to publish them when I get back.


	6. Too close for comfort

**It Just Happend...**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from that movie belongs to Disney and their producers. I'm just using it to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** So I finally came back from my vacations, and as I promised, here's the new chapter. This chapter was not originally meant to be written the way it is. Actually it was thought other way, but every time I wrote it, it turned out pretty much the way it is now. So what I wanted to happen in this chap, you will see it in the next one. Oh, and again, please forgive me if there is some bad spelling, English it's just not my born-language and I still haven't gotten a beta. I want to thanks every reader Faving/Following this story, it really helps me to get my muse working.

* * *

They looked at each other. They both knew what was going to happen next. And it wasn't going to be pretty. Layla and Will knew what they were going to say to each other the very moment Will landed on the backyard where Layla had been enjoying the last sunrays of the day, laying on the soft grass.

They seated, legs crossed, in front of each other. The tension between them was palpable. They shot glances at the other, but neither of them spoke.

"Layla…" Will was the one to break the silence, although his voice was barely louder that a whisper. "Layla look, I know an 'I'm sorry' isn't going to be enough this time-" he began, but was cut midtrack.

"You're right, Will. It won't be enough," her voice cold, her face serious. Will had never see her like that before.

"But," he proceeded, as if he hadn't been interrupted. "But I really am. I'm sorry for not going to our date, I'm sorry for disappointing you, I'm sorry for ruining our summer, I'm…" his voice cracked and he couldn't keep talking.

Layla watched him, while he talked, and noticed how his eyes had crystallized. She felt her heart flinch in pain, but she was not going to let him do the same again."

"You do know I'm not forgiving you this time, right?" her voice was soft but her face remained serious. She was not gazing him either. "Will, you know I love you. But I don't think I'm gonna be able to keep this up if thing are going to be like this in the future."

"Like what Layla?" Will asked, defensive, not liking where this was going.

"Like this summer Will! Like you skipping our dates, our friends' reunions! Like you giving up completely on enjoying summer because you have to save the world, or train, or receive some award!" Layla's voice was hard as her eyes.

"You're overreacting, Layla," said Will, his voice filled with something that sounded like mocking combined with fury.

"No, I'm not," she retorted. "Will, maybe you haven't noticed, but you've become quite obsessed about outstanding your parents…"

"You're wrong!" he said, his voice loud. She looked at him with something that seemed like pity. 'Denial is the first step' she thought. She had discussed that possibility with her mother various times during summer. After all, it was what she worked on; she had to be an expert on that field.

"Then tell me, why do you train every single day? Why don't you tell your parents every once in a while you don't want to go with them? Or… have you even taken some time to do the summer homework?"

"Layla, you don't I can't say no to my parents! I don't want to disappoint them again!" he said, his voice full of anger. Deep down inside he knew she was right, and that made him angrier. Although, he didn't have the time to show it more, as his cell phone began to ring. He looked at his cell, then at Layla, then his cell againg, before she spited her voice hard.

"Go ahead, answer it. It's not as if it's the first time."

It was a short conversation, no more than ten words spoken.

"I… I have prepared" he said, mentally prepared for her fury. But he was stroked when the only thing he found was an icy stare. It was worse than her fury.

"Then you have to go, you don't want to disappoint your parents," she said as she rose to her feet and the basswood started to grab her by the waist to deposit her in her room. "But don't expect me to be waiting for you anymore!" her window smashed shut.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Will unleashed all his brutal force against his father. He was not concentrated on the movements or the tactics. He just punched like a mad men. That was why his father defeated him so easily.

"Son, you're not at your best today," Mr. Stronghold teased.

"Sorry," was the flat and hard response he got. His parents glanced at each other, concerned, and seated in front of him.

"What's wrong Will?" asked Josie in a terse voice, while she tried to caress his cheek. He avoided the contact.

"Nothing," he said and stood up to walk away.

"Will," his father said, his voice serious like few times he had heard. "Don't you turn away from your mother when she was talking to you." Will turned to see them. "Now tell us what's going on."

"Layla broke up with me!" he suddenly snapped, raising his voice. "Are you happy now!?"

His parents' eyes widened in surprise. They didn't know.

"What? But you were-… I mean, you're… How did this…?" But they didn't get the chance to properly formulate any of their questions, as they saw his son fly away.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Warren was having another awfully boring night at the Paper Lantern. That was until he felt his cell phone vibrate. He looked puzzled at it. Very few people had his number. It was a message. 'Maybe another promotion message' he thought.

When he opened it, was surprised at what it said. '_I broke up with him :S_'

The contact it came from was named as '_L. W._'

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...! It's an author's food. Feed me!

**PS:** The ending at this chapter, as most of it, was not supposed to be that way. But in the end I kinda liked it. The name of this chap has much to do with McFly's song with the same name. I actually got the original idea from other song, but this one just kept messing around with my writing so I had to do it the way it is now. Please tell me what do you think!


	7. Someone wake me up

**It Just Happend...**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from that movie belongs to Disney and their producers. I'm just using it to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, I had planned to upload a chapter every week, but thing got complicated on my life. Still didn't to where I wanted to go in in the first place with this chapter, but I won't make more chapters about this "part". Anyways I kinda liked how it turned out in the end. Oh, and again, please forgive me if there is some bad spelling, English it's just not my born-language and I still haven't gotten a beta. I want to thanks every reader for Faving/Following/Reviewing this story, it really helps me to get my muse working.

* * *

Layla was doing the dishes when she heard someone knock on the door. She frowned, because she couldn't think of anybody how could come at this time of the day. Magenta and Zach had gone downtown to get the materials they needed to do the summer homework, which had been, for their class, to design and make an impressive hero costume.

And that's why she couldn't think of anybody who would come to visit today. While she was opening the door, the name "Ethan" flashed through her mind, but was gone as fast as it came when she saw the person behind the door.

Will Stronghold looked dejected, with dark circles under his eyes and his hair a mess. But he wore an apologetic smile and had brought flowers. But not any flowers, her favorite ones. They were some beautiful African blue lilies. She wondered briefly where he had found them, because they looked fresh, and she knew they were out of time.

"Will," she said surprised. "What…? Where have you been?" she asked worried. She had heard from his parents that he had ran away from his home three day ago, and that he was nowhere to be found, although he had sent a message to his parents' cell phone to say he was ok and that they didn't have to look for him, that he was going to return when he had cooled down.

"Can I come in?" he asked softly. She nodded slowly while she moved to let Will enter. He seated on the living room, like he had done a million times before, while Layla took the flowers to put them in a pot with water.

"Layla," said Will once she took a seat in front of him. She looked tense and uncomfortable. "I need to talk to you. I didn't like how things turned out the other night."

"Will, if you came here to ask me to come back to…" she started, but was interrupted.

"No, Layla, I know I messed up, big time. And I know you don't want to go back. I didn't come here expecting you to come back with me…" he said to her, but was interrupted too.

"Glad you have that in mind," she murmured.

"Please let me finish," he asked with sad eyes. "Layla we've been best friends since forever, and I don't want it to go to waste just because we didn't work out as a couple," he paused to see her reaction. She still looked uncomfortable.

"Layla?" he asked when nothing came from her lips. She looked away from him.

"Layla, are we ever going to be friends again?" he asked, his voice sounded like he was imploring. She sighed inwardly. It was true, they still were friends. But she was not ready to see him again in that way. She loved him too much.

"I don't know Will," she answered softly. "It's still too fresh. I can't promise it will be soon, but I can promise we will be friends again. Just give me… time"

Will smiled, but it wasn't a true smile, as they walked again to the door. They knew that conversation was over.

"It's the best I can hope for, isn't it?" said Will, while he floated to go.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Layla was having a late dinner with her parents. Her mother had gotten home late, and his father had just arrived from another work trip. She really was enjoying her time with her parents, Elaine cooking some onigiris, and Matthew telling both her daughter and her wife how things had gone with his work and the new "talent" that he went to look.

Her mother was distracted from her task when she saw Nashira, their black cat, sit on the kitchen's window. She looked intensely to the cat and then turned her confused face to her daughter.

"Layla, sweetheart, Nashira says you have a visitor waiting for you on the backdoor," she said skeptically. Then she turned to see her husband.

"Layla, who is this `visitor´ that comes so late in the night?" asked his father, frowning. He was the kind of dad that was cool with their children having dates and boyfriends, but it was very late for a date, and Layla needed to rest.

"I… really don't know."

"Go on and check it out, but I want you to be here in thirty minutes for dinner!" said her mother while Layla walked out the kitchen's door and into the backyard.

It was a little bit dark, but she still saw the silhouette of…

"Warren," she said surprised. She opened the door and let him come into her garden. They walked silently to the wooden swing, as if they had done it a million times before, when in fact, it had been just a couple. They seated one each side of the swing, but not too far away from each other.

"Will came today to the Paper Lantern," he said bluntly. Layla watched him surprised. "He apologized for the trouble and worrying he made me pass," continued Warren and then smirked. "As if I had been worried."

Layla smiled softly. She knew that deep inside he did worry about his friends, even when he didn't show it. The she looked him in the eye.

"You know, you don't have to wear that `I-don't-give-a-dam-about-the-world´ mask. You can say you were worried about Will in front of me. It shows me how you really are. And I appreciate that a lot," she told him, her voice soft and tender. Warren's barriers could have crumbled in that very moment, but he obliged himself to maintain them a little bit more, and start putting them down little by little.

"Maybe," he said with a smirk, a half predatory smile that made Layla's heart to skip a beat.

"And… what else did he told you?" she asked nervious, changing the conversation to a safer theme subject. "Did he told you where he went."

Warren looked at her intensely, while she was looking other way.

"_He asked me to protect you, now that you won't let him._"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...! It's an author's food. **Feed me!**

**PS:** The ending at this chapter, too, was not supposed to be that way. I wanted to go with the idea of the story from the song of the same title as this chapter. It really was my first inspiration for this "Will-Layla break-up" thing. At least the first part followed the original idea. **I HAVE A QUESTION FOR Y'ALL! **Do you know or have an idea of what are Layla's parents' works? Are you interested to know? Because you will, now that I'll tell you that in my story they have some sort of importance for the story. Not that much, but it will help to clear some things out. **Do you want to know what they are now?** Hahahaha. Keep reading to find out!


	8. Summer's endings, heart's begennings

**It Just Happend...**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from that movie belongs to Disney and their producers. I'm just using it to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** So... sorry again, I really wanted to upload before, but my modem broke so I was without internet since Wednesday, so I couldn't. But, the good thing is I have another two chapters already written, so I shouldn't take long to upload them... Well, depending on your REVIEWS, of course! Oh, and again, please forgive me if there is some bad spelling... Does anyone checks in for my Beta? And I want to thanks every reader for Faving/Following/Reviewing this story, it really helps me to get my muse working.

* * *

The following days were gone in a rush for most of her friends. They've left summer homework for the end of it, and now they were too busy trying to finish it in time.

Layla had always had the habit of doing her homework early. It was something her mother had taught her to do. She would come from school and would hurry doing her homework, so she could spend the rest of her day in the garden with her plants and her mother's animals.

So when she heard the word "summer homework", she immediately thought of doing hers at the beginning of summer, so she wouldn't have to worry about it later. Apparently Warren had thought sort of like in the same way, since he was the only one free of their friends. Will, Zach, Ethan and Magenta were busy doing their school homework, so that only left the two of them to enjoy the last week before school started.

"You know, it wasn't that bad of a summer…" Layla hummed that Friday night while they walked from the Paper Lantern to her house. Warren just lifted an eyebrow.

She saw his silent answer and just beamed a smile, before stopping in front of him.

"Well, yes. I figured out that I was in love with an idea, and that it has started to hurt less," she said. They both knew she was lying. "And… I've found an awesome friend," Layla told him, her voice soft, green meeting dark brown. She smiled softly, and he couldn't help himself but to do it too.

They reassumed their walk to her house in a peaceful silence. Because… there were just some things that were said without words.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"So, how is it you're not working today Warren?" Layla asked, while they ate her vegetarian lasagna. It was the last Saturday they had of vacations to enjoy, since the next Monday they were starting school.

The whole group stared at him, waiting for his answer. They all knew that he had been working all summer at The Paper Lantern from Monday to Sunday on the evenings, and that Saturdays were one of the busiest ones.

"Well, I got two days off before I start school every summer. Mr. Wong has always recognized my efforts at work, and he knows the importance of school," he explained. He really didn't like talking about him that much, and the other ones knew best than to let it drop.

After they had finished eating, they went to play Gotcha on the forest behind Layla's house, while they headed to the river not far away from her house. Once the boys had tired themselves out, they rested peacefully on the soft sand in the banks of the river, letting the flowing water wet their foot and wash away the remaining heat of the day. Magenta was hugging Zach while they were lying on the sand and talked in whispers to themselves, Ethan and Will were splashing each other, and Layla was sitting on the dock, playing with some plants that grew near it.

Warren had been sitting next to her and just fallen asleep with his new book lying on his chest while one of his arms covered his eyes from the afternoon sun and the other one he was using it as a pillow.

Layla got distracted from her game with the plants and directed her gaze to the man next to her. He looked relaxed but tired. He really had done some hard work. He looked weird and even funny with his pants rolled up to his knees so the water wouldn't wet them. He was wearing a white, sleeveless t-shirt, so therefore, she could see his toned arms. She traced them with her gaze, until she reached the tattoos in his wrists, and then his hands. They were big and looked rough. She absentmindedly wondered how they would feel if he touched her.

She blushed when she realized what she had just thought. But as much as she hated to admit it, Warren was a goddamn hot guy.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Warren felt somebody staring at him intently. He opened an eye to see Layla fully concentrated, green eyes admiring the arm he had over his eyes, lips barely open. His heart skipped a bit when he saw her blushing.

"_What could it mean?"_

Then he mentally grinned. He had decided it. He was going to help Will and Layla become friends again, and he had an excellent way to stop her from feeling awkward around Will ever again.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Magenta glanced over her boyfriend's shoulder to see Layla blushing deeply. Her skin color definitely didn't help her to hide it, and she somehow knew what was going through her mind. She knew Layla was lucky because everybody else was looking some other side but…

Oh, she was so gonna use that in her favor.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...! It's an author's food. **Feed me!**

**PS:** So, this chapter wrote itself down. You really have no idea how words kept on coming and coming. But anyways, again, the original idea I had for this one drifted away from what it turned out to be. So, yeah, I'll try to write "THAT" idea soon, but it won't be on the next chapter, since I have that one already written. BUT, you can expect it on chapter 10 or so, and it will be about... Hahahahaha! I'll keeo you wondering on that one! What do you think it will be about? Answer it on a review!


	9. Masochistic?

**It Just Happened...**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from that movie belongs to Disney and their producers. I'm just using it to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** FEEL HAPPY! I updated again in less than a week! It's my "apology" for my absence. It's short but with deep in meaning. Oh, and again, please forgive me if there is some bad spelling... Does anyone checks in for my Beta? And I want to thanks every reader for Faving/Following/Reviewing this story, it really helps me to get my muse working.

* * *

She could sense his questioning look on her back. She was waiving some of their friends good-bye while he stayed, slightly reclined on the door's frame. She knew what he wanted to ask, but she refused to answer until she was sitting on a place in which she felt safe. But she was unlucky enough to find Warren blocking her way.

"I gotta go too, Hippie," he said. She raised an eyebrow in answer. But it was a question, too.

"I just wanted to know if you were some sort of masochistic" he stated simply, approaching her and taking her by the shoulders. He was so serious, even a little angry. She shivered.

"I…" she knew there was more implied on the sentence. "He's our friend too," she answered in a whisper, her eyes weeping and looking other way. Her breath caught on her throat when she felt a callous hand take her chin delicately. She vaguely remembered thinking not long ago about how it would feel the touch of his hands on her skin.

She lost her sense of time and space when she saw his eyes, and found herself immerse in one of those occasions when he let his eyes be a truthful mirror of his soul. Those times were rare, because he was always hiding behind masks and walls he himself had built. But he let her saw him how he really was, and all the pain he had inside. She knew part of his story, but she had never heard his side of the events. Somehow she felt her problems were nothing compared to his.

"Hippie, I'm gonna say this to you just one time, so you better listen well," he said, his voice low and serious. "You are… God… You're one of the few important persons I have in my life, and I… I really don't like seeing you like this… pretending everything's alright when you're clearly and completely broken. You can fool Ethan and Zach and Will, but you're not fooling me. So, I might regret this later but… You can come to me whenever you feel like you're losing grip or… I don't know, when you're feeling down…"

He sighed while he let her go, and ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes looked darker and shiny on the setting sun. Neither of them said any words; they were out of space. She felt tears forming on her eyes, but this time, they were not sad ones. She smiled softly at him.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...! It's an author's food. **Feed me!**

**PS:** A 420 words exactly. So... It was pretty short, but don't tell me you didn't like it. I kinda hate the last paragraph. I had it written differently, but my computer got stucked and restarted itself and the only thing word hadn't saved was exactly the one I had liked the most... And I couldn't remember what I had written, so... That's how it ended.


	10. Brand new start

**It Just Happened...**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from that movie belongs to Disney and their producers. I'm just using it to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** So... Didn't last as long as before. I really enjoyed this chapter, but I think I'm taking too long to get to the "In school" part, although I think when we get there things will come faster. Oh, and again, please forgive me if there is some bad spelling... Does anyone checks in for my Beta? And I want to thanks every reader for Faving/Following/Reviewing this story, it really helps me to get my muse working.

* * *

When Layla walked down to take breakfast that Sunday morning, and saw the flowers Will had given her not so long ago, she took a decision.

If she wanted to stop suffering over Will, she would have to bury the past she had had with him.

She walked into the kitchen and started to look for something to eat. She stopped when she saw a bright-pink little paper on the refrigerator.

She took the note and smiled while she poured milk on her cereals.

"Well, at least that's going to save me some explanations," she thought.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Warren found himself with nothing to do. Since he had that day free at the restaurant, he found that `having nothing to do´ was a very dangerous thing. Not that the fact in itself was, but because being unoccupied always ended up with him…

At Layla's house. He frowned deeply and growled low, angry at himself.

But soon anger became curiosity when he heard a `thump´ and then a heavy sigh while he walked to the backyard. Somehow, he was sure Layla was there. He didn't knock, just entered, and found Layla sitting, almost lying, near a medium large plastic box. He wondered briefly if that was what he had heard before. He noticed too there were some gardening tools and a square of plain dirt in the middle of the yard. He was sure it hadn't been there before.

She saw Layla look up as she lazily opened her eyes to see what was shadowing her figure. She smiled at his questioning look. Soon she was up and brushing off the dirt.

"Hi Warren! Got nothing to do?" she greeted.

His previous frown came back and it came deeper. But soon he just mentally sighed and nodded. There was no point in hiding a fact that she had noticed too. And besides, she had asked him to be himself with her, so he just let it pass.

"What the hell are you doing, Hippie?" he asked, pointing to the things near her. She looked at them before answering.

"Well, you know… I just want a fresh, brand new start," she explained. Warren looked at the box and figured out that it contained every single thing that reminded her of Will and her being in love with him. "Wanna help me out?"

Somehow, he felt there was more than one meaning to the question. He didn't answer; he simply took one of the shovels. She smiled and took one too.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

They had been working for one hour now and they were having a break. Layla had brought a jar of lemonade and a couple of glasses. Warren had drunk feverishly, since he had been the one who had worked the most.

"Where are your parents?" he asked, out of curiosity. He hadn't seen them the whole time they had been working, which seemed weird since he was sure they would have noticed two teenagers digging a hole in their garden-

"Well, my mom left me a note which said that they were having a date, so they left me alone," she said while smiling, like it was something common.

"A date?" he asked in disbelief, choking with his lemonade.

"Well, yes. When my dad has too much travel to do because of his work, they tend to miss each other so much they end up going on dates once the traveling-period has ended. They say it's to `renew the love´. Very cheesy, but that's how they are," she explained. She let the matter drop when she saw for one second sourness flicker through his eyes. "Maybe…" she thought, but then mentally shook her head. "I should not judge without knowing what really…" she sighed and drank from her glass.

They were half away with the depth Layla wanted for the hole. She felt herself very lucky for having him help her, or else, the same task would have taken her the double amount of time. They reassumed work right after their third glass of lemonade.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It took them another two hours to finish the task they'd had at hand. There was no proof of what they had done. The grass was at the same level. The only thing that marked the place was a little bump of dirt where she had planted some seeds, but what they were of he could not tell.

He was taking over the things they had used to the garage where she had told him to put them. He distantly heard the bell ring and Layla shouting a `Coming´ to whoever was at the door.

Something pulled inside him to walk to where she was, and was glad but shocked to follow his senses. Of course it didn't show on his face. What was shown instead was a fearful, dark glance directed to the guy at the door. The probably-sixteen-or-seventeen guy gulped.

Layla was unaware of the glances and the meanings of them. Warren couldn't believe her innocence. The guy had been staring at her long, freckled legs and her bare shoulders. He had had a predatory look, the one that denoted just one single train of thought, and that would have been dangerous had she been alone.

He paid the pizza-guy, took the food and shut the door in his face. Layla blinked, confused.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...! It's an author's food. **Feed me!**

**PS:** I was actually going to make this chapter longer, but by some reason I just couldn't, so it ended up like this. If things go like planned, next chapter will end up with what we may call the "Summer Arc". And besides, I just LOVED how innocent!Layla turned out. It's just priceless. And Warren is starting to take on his protective roll, amazing. I hope I'm not OoC-ing them, really. BTW... For those of you who are wondering about why this pizza-dude stares at Layla's legs and shoulders, it's because she's on short jeans and a heather-neck blouse.


	11. Of fears and knowledge

**It Just Happened...**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from that movie belongs to Disney and their producers. I'm just using it to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** So... Take some time again, huh? All I'm going to say in my defense is that I was preparing myself for my college's admission's test, so I didn't have much time for concentrating on the story. Now let's hope I got in and then I'll be so happy I may write more chapters in a row.. Oh, and again, please forgive me if there is some bad spelling... Does anyone checks in for my Beta? And I want to thanks every reader for Faving/Following/Reviewing this story, it really helps me to get my muse working.

* * *

They were sitting on the swing, the empty box of pizza in a near table, enjoying the spectacle of the appearance of the first stars.

She stared at the sky, deep in thought. Warren was just comfortable being there and thinking of nothing, not caring about anything.

"Warren…?" came her voice, barely louder than a whisper. "I… I've realized that I don't know much about you," she stated, looking him in the eyes.

"And…" he invited.

"And I do want to know you. I mean, we are friends right?" her eyes shone with something he couldn't comprehend.

"Yes, we are…" he answered, unsure.

"And friends know everything about each other to better understand the other one… and help them when they need it, right?" she insisted, nervousness making her lay with the edge of her shirt.

"Get to the point, hippie" he growled, growing impatient, but enjoying her shyness at the same time.

"I want you to tell me everything about you. I'll tell you about myself, of course. I was thinking we could sort of do something like the twenty questions or something like that and…" she started rambling, cheeks flushed.

"Flower Power" he called, stopping her. "I haven't even answered," he said with a smirk once she looked at him.

"Oh," was her smart answer, her lips forming a perfect O-shape. Warren's inner fire roared at the sight, his hormones in full awareness of the distance between them and that they were alone. He frowned, trying to calm down his inner turmoil.

"Ok hippie. But you'll have to be patient," he said, resigned. The hope in her eyes was too much for him to refuse. She accepted it. She knew some parts, if not all, of his life were difficult for him. She nodded in acceptance.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

They were gathering up the thing they had used for eating outside, when Warren sensed the stiffness that suddenly came to Layla's shoulders.

"What's the matter?" he asked, a little worried. Her bangs covered her downcast face, so he could not read what was going through her mind.

"School starts tomorrow…" her voice was full of sorrow. He frowned, not understanding what was bad about it.

"Warren, I've always supported on Will to have somebody to help me out with bullies at school and…" her voice cracked. "And now I don't have anybody" she confided, trying to hold back tears. Something inside him wanted to protect her from the pain and whatever issues she had with school, but he was not the type of guy who was open in their thoughts and actions.

"But you've got Guinea Girl and Shiny-guy and Popsicle…" he said frowning. She let out a frustrated scream.

"You don't understand! Mags and Zach are going to be all over themselves and Ethan would be bullied as I will. And then there is the fact that I'm gonna be all alone in…"

He cut her, not being able to stand untouched by her hurt voice and suppressed tears anymore.

"Okay hippie, I gotcha'. You can stick around me, I'll do what I can to stop assholes from bothering you" he said without thinking. Then he mentally grunted, but realized that anyhow it was the same thing that Will had asked him to do. And then it felt good, deep down inside him, when he saw her tears gone and a watery smile on her face.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...! It's an author's food. **Feed me!**

**PS:** So we're finally done with the "Summer Arc". Next in line is all the "school related" Arc. I think they way its picturing to me the whole idea of the story, we'll have one ore two more arcs apart from the other tow mentioned before. Oh... And I'm going on vacations (again), although this time I'll have internet and a computer, so I hope my next chapter will be due in a week or so. Anyways, what I loved from this chapter was again Layla. It show us that she's a real girl with troubles with something that I think it getting pretty common everywhere: "Bulling". And yes, since she believes in "not using violence", she is that kind of girl that will just take in silence the crap. So, in the next chapter you'll be able to understand fully what she meant for _"And then there is the fact that I'm gonna be all alone in…". _So, yeah, look forward for the next chapter, and keep those awesome reviews coming!


	12. The F issue

**It Just Happened...**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from that movie belongs to Disney and their producers. I'm just using it to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** So... Didn't take as long as last time, but I wrote this today and wanted to have it posted just right I had it finished. The reason I wrote until today was because my laptop's keyboard had a "false contact" or something like that and it wasn't working. Oh, and again, please forgive me if there is some bad spelling... Does anyone checks in for my Beta? And I want to thanks every reader for Faving/Following/Reviewing this story, it really helps me to get my muse working.

* * *

She dropped her books with a thump on the table, and then proceeded to seat in front of him. She always found a way to be the first one of their friends to get to his lunch table. He saw distress in her face, so he arched a brow.

"Could you tell me whose awesome idea was it to decide that I was hero material?" she asked, clearly frustrated. His brow lifted a little more in answer, but then he answered.

"Well, I think it was Principal Powers who decided that you should be put on Heroes Class after she saw what you did with your powers to stop the Pennys. And, I think you were happy to oblige since you were going to attend classes with…"

"YES! That's what I mean. Last year I was paired with Will all the time and I was the one taking care of the thinking while he did the physic stuff," she explained while she let her head fall on top of her books.

"And what does it have to do with you being in that Class?"

"Well, first, I don't know anybody in my class since I don't have any single class with Will, which maybe is a good thing, but that means I have no partner for Special Gym Class, and so Coach Boomer focuses on me more that in my partner and…" she inhaled to go on with her speech but she was forced to held the rest of it since Warren had lifted a hand.

"Too much speech for such a short time," he said to her. "So, what's the problem with having the Coach's attention?" Layla didn't notice it, but there was a dangerous tone in his voice, his mind already thinking of ways to scare the Coach out of paying her attention in a way that was not proper for a teacher, without it involving his expulsion. But all his plans sunk down when she spoke.

"We've been just one week on school and I already got my first F," her voice sounded full of sadness and frustration. "I failed lamely on my `Creative use of powers against Evil Forces´ exercise" she explained. His eyes grew with surprise. But then he acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Hippie, I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding someone who you could get along with in your class. You can make friends easily. Just stay away from brainless girls like Penny or so, although I think I don't really have to tell you that."

He looked around the cafeteria, jut to spot Will, carelessly flirting with other girls and presuming his achievements from summer with the boys around him. He was a jerk for not noticing what was going on with Layla, and asking him to take responsibility on what he should be doing. `Fame has gotten into him´ he decided, and then turned to his own table.

She smiled softly at him. Maybe he was right, and all she had to do was to look around and maybe she could find somebody.

"And about your Gym Class… Well, I don't know. Maybe- you'll figure it out" he said and stopped talking, since the others had gotten to their table. She knew that he was a straight-forward guy, and didn't like talking more than it was needed. So she looked for his eyes, and when they finally locked gazes, gratefulness filled them. And all the bad things he was thinking about Will being an irresponsible brat and he doing him favors, just disappeared in that very instant.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...! It's an author's food. **Feed me!**

**PS:** So, just a little more than a week. I'm not completly thrilled with this chapter, since it actually didn't come out as I had it pictured in my mind. AND Warren is giving me one hell of a time! I feel he's side-stepping and getting too OoC to me. **What do you guys think? Is he?** Anyways, now you get what was Layla talking about in the previous chapter. I always thought that, like Will, once Principal Powers had seen her powers, she would have transfered her into the Hero Class. I'll explain a little more about this later. **So, how is it going so far?** Keep the reviews coming to know what you guy like and dislike about the story!


	13. An amazing idea

**It Just Happened...**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from that movie belongs to Disney and their producers. I'm just using it to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** Crap. Too much time for my liking. So, I actually wrote this just right before my UAM college's acceptance test started (ANOTHER ONE?, you might ask), which was more than a week ago. But I couldn't upload before cuz my laptop was full of virus so... And then, after it was back with me, the wireless connection from the internet modem went insane and it wouldn't let me connect to internet. Too many excuses, but I hope you forgive me. Oh, and again, please forgive me if there is some bad spelling... **Does anyone checks in for my Beta?** And I want to thanks every reader for Faving/Following/Reviewing this story, it really helps me to get my muse working.

* * *

Warren walked through the back door of the Paper Lantern, which led him into the kitchen. He found Sue looking at a tiny TV she had in there.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" he said in a mocking tone, scaring her.

"Aren't you supposed to be socializing with those pretty costumers that come here so often just for the sake of seeing you?" was her sharp, playful answer.

He rolled his eyes but mentally smirked. He liked teasing her. Sue was like the annoying sister he had never had.

"And besides, the restaurant won't open till an hour. I don't have much to do but to wait for costumers," she explained, and then hit the play button on her remote control to restart her DVD.

"Is this series your new obsession?" he asked, approaching her to see what she was seeing on the TV.

"Something like that…" she mumbled, watching intently the characters' fight.

Warren stood there, watching and analyzing the fighting style of one of the characters. And then an idea popped up in his mind.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Can I borrow it?" he whispered to Sue later, while Mrs. Wong was lecturing them about wasting time and the cost it had on the business, and how irresponsibility was dealt on her beloved country.

She looked at him skeptically, but then shrugged.

"For a moment I forgot you second name was Trouble," she commented while the put on their aprons and got ready for a night of work.

"Anyways, it's not as if I really care. This brainless guy came to me between classes and gave it to me, thinking I'd like to see a classic, and in that way get a date," and she snorted. "Like if that were enough. No, I have a better idea of the type of men I want to date and…" her speech went on and on, but Warren had been already long gone. That kind of talk was the one he avoided the more with her.

He just shut her form his mind and walked through the door to attend the first costumers.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A constant knock on her window was the annoying sound that woke her up that morning.

She opened her curtains and saw a little robin poking insistently on the window.

"Hey, you are going to break my window," she said smiling. The bird tweeted happily, flew to be at her eye level, and the descended rapidly and into her kitchen. That could just mean one thing. Her mom was calling her.

Once she got to the kitchen she saw her mom baking some hotcakes, but instead of telling her to help her with the breakfast, she pointed to the front door with her wooden spoon.

The first thing she saw when she opened the door was a circular thing in front of her. She blinked several times before her mind processed that it was CD. Her mouth opened in a perfect O shape. And then she saw the barely noticeable expectance in the dark eyes of the person that held the object to her. She smiled lightly.

She put on the CD that turned out to be a DVD, and hit the play button. Somehow, it didn't surprised her at all the way she and Warren seemed to communicate without using (too many) words. It was simple and perfect that way, and it didn't bothered her.

As the minutes went on and one, she saw and comprehended what he wanted to tell her as she watched at the TV.

And then she gasped in surprise, a smile beaming on her lips.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...! It's an author's food. **Feed me!**

**PS:** So... It was weird how inspiration came to me just minutes away from starting my test, but it hit me hard, and I knew I had to write it down before it went away, and since nobody was paying attention to me... Now, I could have been cheating and no one would have know. Anyways, what do you think? I really like this chapter, although is short. But it hides something BIG, my readers. So... **Which series do you guys think it is?** I might as well give you a clue and tell you it's an anime. **GUESS, GUESS, GUESS IN A REVIEW!**


	14. What the idea turned into

**It Just Happened...**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from that movie belongs to Disney and their producers. I'm just using it to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh well... Another apology? I guess you're just too bored about that. I'll just say that I had a writer's block. Again. This chapter is dedicated to **Cristyn Remy Lebeau** and Talis Ruadair. The first one got correct the anime I was talking about. We'll see more about this "Fighting-style" latter, but if you want to know which specific character and anime I'm talking about, I'll say it's Kurama from the anime YU YU HAKUSHO (More explanation at the end of the chapter you can read). And the second one because she sent me an amazing review that somehow got me out of my writer's block. Oh, and again, please forgive me if there is some bad spelling... **Does anyone checks in for my Beta?** And I want to thanks every reader for Faving/Following/Reviewing this story, it really helps me to get my muse working.

* * *

She was panting. It felt hard to breath, but she wanted to go on with what she was doing.

"C'mon, that's enough for today," she heard him say. She just gave him a frustrated look but kept pushing herself harder.

"Layla! Stop it!" he ordered, clasping his hands around her shoulders and shaking her slightly. Her powers stopped immediately because of the commotion she felt for his rudeness, but realized that his plan of stopping her had worked.

She shook his hands of, and walked to the nearest tree, stomping her foot in every step. They both knew it was completely childish, but she really didn't care in that moment. She sit under the tree, crossing her arms and legs, pouting a little, unconsciously.

She looked like a spoiled little kid, and somehow he loved it. But he was not giving in this time. Not when what was at risk was her health. Her breathing was softer that how it had been a couple of minutes ago, but still it worried him that she could collapse from the exertion. He sit next to her and didn't say a word. They both knew how it would end.

"Ok. You're right," said Layla, being the first one to break the silence. "Are you happy now?"

"You know it is not about if I'm happy or not. You are using you powers in a very different way than the one you're used to and it can affect you."

She didn't reply, knowing all too well that what he was saying was the plain truth. She changed her position, hugging her knees and looking away from him. She was sick of being the helpless girl everybody had to save or help. She was not into labels, and of course she never thought of her being the princess trapped in a tower. She was into real feminism, and now that she had found a way to stand by herself she didn't want to stop.

"I know you don't want to feel powerless," he told her, just as if he had read her mind. Her eyes popped open and looked at him, her mouth hanging slightly. She didn't say a word, though. She could sense that he was different in that moment; that he was opening, even if just a little, to her. "I… used to feel that way, too," he confessed her in a whisper.

She couldn't speak, and nor she wanted, fearing that the sound of her voice would make him close up so fast that an oyster would appear slow at his side. They stood there a few moments more until the sun started to set.

Warren stood up and held a hand for her. The electric torrent that flew through their contact surprised them both, but neither let go after a moment. The walk back to Layla's home began in silence. Words were useless sometimes between them. But something unexpected happened. She stumbled with no apparent reason, and Warren almost didn't catch her. When she was stable again she was not looking him in the eyes, and her face was completely red. He took her chin and lifted her head to look into her eyes, to see if she was okay. But still she avoided his gaze.

Her chin trembled with her uncertainty, until she finally decided to speak.

"I… I guess it did make me tired. My… My limbs feel numb and heavy," she admitted, blushing more if it was possible. And then she risked looking into his eyes, to see if there was a shade of anger, or blame or something. But in his eyes there was just the most amazing and breathtaking clearness and light. His eyes didn't look black anymore. There was some red and brown shining in them. Like fire and passion and…

Suddenly, she felt too aware of their closeness. Of his hand still in her waist, of his rough fingers brushing her chin slightly, of his very masculine scent. They searched in each other's eyes for a moment, until he looked to her lips, slightly parted, inviting him, a too much feared and desired temptation.

When he looked her eyes again, there was even more fire in them, and Layla thought it was as if he were desperately asking for her permission. And she was just too shocked to deny it to him.

Each passing second was a torture for them, but they moved too slow, afraid of losing the moment, afraid of what it could mean later, afraid of their own confusing emotions.

Warren could feel her breath clashing with his lips. The distance was of mere milimeters, but he couldn't find his strength to close that little gap and claim her lips as his.

Their lips were brushing when the sound of an owl broke the moment. They almost jumped away from each other. Layla looked furiously to the inopportune animal, but all the color in her face drained in an instant. Warren noted this.

"I-It's," she stuttered. "It's Henry, Mom's owl friend," she explained. If a moment ago her heart was racing from the excitement, now it was going double speed because of fear. How much had the owl seen, and how much would it tell her mother?

It was not as if she was going to get punished or something, but it was too uncomfortable sometimes, especially when her mother acted overexcited about her experiences as a teenager.

Meanwhile, Warren cleared his throat, placing himself in front of her, his back to her, his arms ready to catch her.

"Jump in," he commanded, ignoring her skepticism and insisting. "If you can't move, we'll get there in three days." She just sighed and resigned. He could be so stubborn sometimes.

They didn't talked on the way back, each of them too absorbed in their own musings. Layla wondered what the hell had just almost happened. It was not the fact that he wanted to kiss her. It was that she was willing to let him. Had she already forgotten Will? She was not sure of that answer yet, and that made the situation even more complicated, because she didn't want to hurt Warren. He was just too special for her and she didn't want to lose him. Still, she didn't know in which way he was special.

Even though she had made herself promise she wouldn't ask, she wouldn't search anything about him, because she wanted to hear it from him, she had not been able to stop her curiosity from searching through her mother's files. Suddenly a question popped up in her mind, but the fogginess from sleep did not help to stop her from asking.

"Warren," she asked, her voice muffled by the sleep. "Where do you live now?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...! It's an author's food. **Feed me!**

**PS:** So, again thanks to **Talis Ruadair** for the review. You see, you actually guessed right about my first language, it is Spanish. Although... I really shouldn't have that much trouble with my English since I have studied it for more tha ten years. We'll I guess you could count my real learning since the time when I actually started to read more in English to improve my vocabulary... Which was like four years ago. But thanks, really. Your review inspired me and somehow the chapter almost wrote itself, and longer than what I had planned.

Anyways... **For those of you who are probably wondering why in the hell did I pick Yu Yu Hakusho as the anime Warren finds enlighting, I'll answer now:** You see, in this anime there is this cool character called **Kurama**, who is a half demon (Youko) and half human (Shuichi). Which is not much related to Layla in this sense. But... the **FIRST** important thing here is that being half a demon lets him have "powers"... which is in what we should be insterested into. He has the power to control any kind of plants from Makai (demon world) or Ningenkai (human world). SO, we have our first coincidence.** SECOND**, his style of fighting. He's more "pasive" than "active" in fighting. This means that his style goes for defense more than attack. Which is another point in common, since Layla hardly seems to me like the attacking-type of fighter.** THIRD**, which goes with the fighting style, is that he analyzes his opponents first, which I think Layla would be very capable of doing with some training. SOOOO... If you get interested in this "model" I put to Layla, you can go check some videos on youtube about him.

ABOUT THIS CHAPTER... So you see, three interesting things happen here. First, they are starting to get closer. Second, Layla starts to realize that she apparently has some feeling for our Hothead. And third, is the last thing Layla says in this chapter is more important than what it may seem. ANOTHER good and important thing... We're getting close to the very first chapter that I imagined of this fanfic. If my numbers are correct, we should be there in two or three chapters. AND... **Did anyone felt that Warren and Layla are getting to OoC**? Because for some weird reason it seems so to me. TELL ME PLEASE!

That's all I've got to say for that chapter!

**PPS:** I think I should start calling my PS "**_Author's __No__tes_**", don't you think? Hahahaha.

**PPPS:** This is the longer PS I've ever writen.


	15. Awkwardness

**It Just Happened...**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from that movie belongs to Disney and their producers. I'm just using it to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** All I will say is: writer's block. I'm pretty dissapointed on myself because of it, and with some part of this chapter too. I mean, what's with me and write's block not letting me finish my stories. But don't fear. I will end this one. And after that I'll make an Spnish version of it. Hehehehe. Oh, and again, please forgive me if there is some bad spelling... **Does anyone checks in for my Beta?** And I want to thanks every reader for Faving/Following/Reviewing this story, it really helps me to get my muse working.

* * *

The first two days after her almost-kiss with Warren were one of the most awkward and frustrating ones in her high school life. First because she couldn't see Warren without blushing slightly, that led her into a "Tell-me-everything-I-don't-know" session with Magenta. Obviously she hadn't said a word. And second, because Will had decided that he had given her enough time and now he treated her like he did before their freshmen homecoming party.

And she totally hated it, not because she wasn't over him (which she was not totally sure about), but because she couldn't speak and act as if nothing had happened with Warren and tell him about how she felt. And now she couldn't even talk with Magenta because their classes had not coincided, and the only time they saw each other was at lunch and on the bus, and she could not speak freely about her problems without everybody else hearing about them.

So she sighed as she waited outside the back door of the Paper Lantern that Friday night. She'd had enough, and she needed to talk to him.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Warren was way too annoyed when he looked at Sue giggling with no apparent reason. He was about to ask her what the hell was going on with her, but she was saved by Mrs. Wong as she was asked to close the restaurant.

So, he stepped out of the building not aware of his surroundings until he saw a flash of something that was the color of fire. He was really surprised, but all his face showed about it was his eyes opening a little wider.

"_So that was what Sue was laughing about. She must have seen her_," he thought sourly.

Because there she was, looking really sorry and ashamed, giving him a little awkward smile.

"Hi…" she said loud enough for him to hear. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"Hey Hippie," he answered, and was all that she needed to pour her mind out.

"Warren, can we stop acting so awkward for something that didn't even happen?" she said, flushing. "I mean, I have so many things to tell you, and that I need you advice with. I really need my friend because Mags isn't helping me, and Will has started to talk to me again and I don't know what I' supposed to feel, and I'm really confused, plus I need help with training because I do want to get better, but I really don't get how to do those things like this Kurama-guy does… And, I'm rambling, aren't I?" she ended up, completely embarrassed.

He just reached out for his backpack and handed her a motorcycle's helmet. Her eyes opened wide as he seated on the superb vehicle.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

She handed him the helmet back once on her house front door.

"So, training tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes. And try to fill your iPod with relaxing music. You're going to need it," he instructed.

Then he leaned and kissed her forehead. She woke up from her shock to see his fading frame at the end of the street.

She touched the spot where his lips had met her skin, and she knew he just didn't want to forget what had happened before.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...! It's an author's food. **Feed me!**

**Author's Notes:** So, that's for this chapter. I really wanted to give you this chapter before I actually start college (which is Monday), so I pushed myself to write something decent and this is what came out. I hate writer's block. Really, I do.

Anyways, we had more non-verbal communication/undestanding. Next chapter is going to get better. And hopefully longer. Not much to say. Warren still seems a bit OoC for me in this chapter, but it kind of helped that he just let her talk and didn't say anything. And... I'll explain the motorcycle later.

And to give you some hope, I think I have the whole fanfic figured out by now. I'm not fully convinced, but it's something to start with, right?


	16. Innerpowers and Rosewhips

**It Just Happened...**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from that movie belongs to Disney and their producers. I'm just using them to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** So... Yeah. School. And freaking computer. That's all I've got to say. But I really really want to thank you very much for those amazing reviews you guys send me. I really love them. They help me out with stress, writer's block and depression. Especially the last one. Because of my screwed and practically null love-life, my stupid computers almost break-down whenever it wants, the stupid, stupid internet USB modem that connects and disconnects itself from Internet whenever he feels like, but especially when I need it the most (what are the odds? *sarcasm*)... So you see. Well, it's not as if you really care about this, but anyways... I'll give you and advice if you live on MX or ever come here: Never buy an USB Internet Modem from a company whose name strarts with something that sounds like Tel... So, yeah. I rambling... But I somehow makes me feel better. And thanks again for keeping up with me and my story, and I'll try very hard to upload sooner.

* * *

Layla was sitting, legs-crossed, in the middle of the forest, her breath even, eyes closed, hands relaxed, and head facing the sunlight that the trees let pass through their branches.

Her iPod, a gift from her father, was playing on some relaxing Asian music that her mother had given her for her task.

"Ok, now breath in, and feel your body" Warren commanded, his back propelled against hers. She lifted an eyebrow but didn't open her eyes. "It is easier if you try to feel your body through a light or something alike, creeping from inside your body. From your finger toes to the top of your head."

She tried doing as he said, imagining a white, brilliant light covering every single part of her body. She could almost feel it, and she knew she had done the exercise correctly.

"Ok. Now that you feel yourself completely, try to locate a source of heat or light. It'll probably be near your hear or your stomach. It feels like another light competing with the one you created with your mind."

Layla searched for what Warren had told her. It was in the center of her chest and she almost felt it pulsating, as if she had another heart beating inside her. It shone green, and she recognized the feeling it gave her, from the same one she had felt when she defeated the Pennys. She had unleashed her full power then.

"I've found it," she whispered, feeling as if she was not getting enough air, the way she felt after running for a long time.

"Fine. Now try to use a part of that inner power to oblige the seeds in your hand to grow without water or earth," Warren directed. He was good at it, and spoke softly but firmly. His voice reassured her on her power.

She felt the seeds on her hand starting to sprout. At first they were just getting bigger, but then became little branches with their own roots. She could sense them growing at super-speed, and within seconds they were the roses Kurama have had with him.

"Ok… Now stop," he said. His voice has sounded stronger this time, which made her eyes pop open. They light she imagined disappeared, but the green source of heat and warm was still there, pulsating calmly.

She had always had her power with her, but had never reasoned or tried to find the source of it. That's why she hadn't been able to fully use her powers. She briefly wondered why they didn't had that kind of guidance in school, but instead teachers let them struggle with themselves to figure out how to use and direct them.

"Now, the next thing I think it's going to be easier. I get you saw all the fights?" he asked.

"Well, sort of. You know how I'm a pacifist, and I really didn't like those fights, and the blood and pain, they way of thinking, fighting for power, it just archaic to me and…" she started to ramble.

"Layla…" he said. She immediately stopped.

"Yes, I did," she answered finally.

"Fine," he said as he smirked, watching her pretty blush. "Try just with one of the flowers. I think by now you've got the hang of it, right?" she nodded. "Ok. Next weekend we could practice first defense and as you progress, attacks, too. Although we'll have to search some place that's not so full of… burning things."

He didn't have to ask to know she agreed with that. She would never risk her precious forest because of their training.

Said and done, the process of converting her rose into a rosewhip felt easier now that she knew where her power was and how to direct it. She tried some movements with it, half moving it as if it were some sort of gymnastic ribbon and half directing it absentmindedly, the way she directed plants and vines to help her sometimes. When she was done trying out her new technique she turned to see him.

Her face was full of peace and happiness, the way she felt when she was one with Mother Nature. She seemed to radiate, even, he noticed.

"_Beautiful_…" he whispered, his eyes full of the fire she had seen before. Her breath was caught in her throat.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...! It's an author's food. **Feed me!**

**Author's Notes:** So... I promised something long and better for this new chapter, but for all the reasons that I stated above I couldn't. School sucks and it's time consuming. So, yeah. I'm not really sure about what the next chapter should be about. I was thinking about doing some "confessions" before writing this amazing chapter that was the base for the whole fic. Anyways... I hope I figure it out soon. You guys can help, too. Send me in a review what would you like to see. And... Yeah, I feel really bad for making you guys wait sooooo long. There goes another thing to add to my list of depressing things in my life... *_shakeshead_*


	17. Amazing moms

**It Just Happend...**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from the movie belong to Disney and their producers. I'm just using them to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note: **Oh-my-God! I can barely believe it. A new chapter in less than two days. WOW! That's gotta be a new record. So… My biggest and happiest thanks to **FlyingSolo** for that amazing review I read yesterday. You really know how to cheer someone up. Because your review just did that. I would have gone rofl-ing when I read about the plot bunnies yesterday, but I was at my school's "Computer Center" so when I started giggling all the people around me were like "Are you insane?" Anyways… Thanks again. This chapter is fully dedicated to you.

* * *

They were in the wooden swing once more, after one of their weekend practices, relazing and drinking hot chocolate. They were waiting for dinner to be ready (Layla's mom had insisted for Warren to stay).

"You deserve it" she had said, more things implied in her voice than what they were told. They all knew it, but no one spoke openly of them. "You've been such a good friend to Layla and had helped her a lot."

And he just couldn't say no.

So that's how he found himself sitting on the swing, talking about irrelevant things with Hippie Girl, and quiet enjoying her rambling about the scary thing her mother could be while on the kitchen.

"I swear, if some villains happened to come around when my mom is in the kitchen, they would go running for their lives! And then she still would have time to check up on her pies or something!" she was telling him.

He looked at her, one eyebrow slightly raised and a soft smile on his lips. He wasn't sure why, but he had found out that smiling came easily when he was around her. And so, immerse as he was on noticing that fact, he actually didn't noticed what he was about to say.

"You've an amazing mother. I wish mine…" and the he stopped himself, before he could say more. All his muscles were tense, his jaw clenched. He always did that. He closed himself when he unintentionally commented about his family. And Layla knew it.

"I'm sure she is amazing too," Layla said, really believing it, looking him in the eye, her eyes full of nothing but truth. There was no rejection for the subject, or scolding for his reaction. No, she was just herself, being as clear and open as she always was with him. And something inside him felt light for the first time in years.

"It's just that she's going through… a difficult time" she said, cautiously, unsure of his reaction. Because she knew about his mom, and he knew she knew it. How could she not? But they had never talked openly about that fact. It was something they both knew was hard for him, and that it was one of the most difficult things for him to talk about it.

But the atmosphere around him was relaxing (her garden had that effect on people, and it was easy to go with it), so he half sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head on top of hers. And what she did in a thoughtless reaction, and the ones that came after that one, made them both skip several beats.

She reclined her body against his chest, noticing absentmindedly how well their bodies fit. And then he hugged her by the waist, grabbing her firmly against him, securing the thick blanket that covered them from the cold of the upcoming winter.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...! It's an author's food. **Feed me!**

**Author's Notes:** Ok, so I guess this pays up for the long wait? I hope it does. Yesterday, when I read **FlyingSolo**'s review I wanted to start writing one new chapter. It didn't come easily. Yes… I think muses are migrating south, as you said Lilah. But I think you're some sort of muse-caller or something like that, because when I woke up this morning and decided to type the few words that I had managed to write yesterday, I somehow found myself writing the whole chapter. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter full of "fluff-yet-plot-at-the-same-time" as you said. And I was really shocked with the "This is the only good Layla/Warren story I've ever read…" part. As you see, I'm my most strict reviewer, and I don't think I'm as near as good as you say, but, hey! That's just me being rough with myself. So thanks again for that and for everything else!

And thanks to **Talis Ruadair**, whose review I read just when I was about to post this chapter, and it was like... Like breathing fresh air on the top of a mountain. I really appreciate the things you pointed out to me, because even when I might know tons and tons of words in English, Grammar is always a tricky thing in Spanish, English, Japanese, Russian or whatever other language you learn. And especially for a foreigner. So, it was SO not discouraging. You see, part of what I had in mind when writing this story was that I wanted to challenge myself to see how I was going in my English. It's not that bad, but I can improve so much more. So... To improve, I would love it if you considered the posibility of being my beta. Would you? Oh, and yes, Layla IS going to fight. I had this scene in my head that... It's half based on some fanfics with fighting scenes, but that will have "mi toque de sabor", hehehe.

Much love and hugs to the both of you! I really loved your fanfics and your support. They make me really happy!


	18. Of Jealous?

**It Just Happend...**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from the movie belong to Disney and their producers. I'm just using them to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note: **So... this one took me long. Actually I was thinking that I wanted to update as a Christmas gift to you guys. And so I got up really early because my mom woke me up while working, and as I tried to get back to sleep I started thinking of something to write on the new chapter, and somehow I had the whole chapter figured out. So when my mom stopped working I rushed to the computer and typed everything down. And... As I'm being hurried to stop using the PC, I'll leave it here.

* * *

Magenta walked as fast as she could without looking like she was running to get to the cafeteria. She had heard some girls' gossip when she was at the bathroom and what she heard left her worried. So when she got to the table she dropped her backpack in front of her, without sitting.

"Hey Warren! Where's Layla?" asked Magenta hurriedly.

"I don't know and I don't really care. And why do you ask me? Aren't you like her best friend or something? You should know" his voice sounded bored, but inside he knew that the worry on Mag's voice set an alarm on him.

"Well, for starters, you and she have been spending a lot time together. You guys almost seem like a couple," she said bluntly and Warren just rolled his eyes at the comment, and refused to blush. He was so not going to blush, and definitely not in front of the whole cafeteria.

"And anyways," Magenta continued. "Your previous class and hers are just a couple of classrooms away. I thought maybe you had seen her."

"Well, I didn't. Now if you will excuse me," he replied as he grabbed his empty tray of food. "I'm done here and I want to get some sleep before my next class."

And with that he left.

Magenta sit in her chair, looking absentmindedly at some point net to her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Hey Mag, aren't you gonna eat?" he asked worried, while she chewed her thumb nail. She just moved her head. And then, suddenly, her lips formed a perfect O.

"I think I know where she is!" she cheered herself, and hurried towards the closer door. Ethan and Zach just looked at each other, both with confused looks on their faces, as Will took seat on the table.

"What's going on guys?"

The Hero-Supporters just shrugged.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Just as Magenta thought, Layla was on the Gym, apparently waiting for their only class together, P.E.. She was sitting on the higher seats, looking through the window to the school's "green areas".

"Why am I not surprised that you're here?" she asked loud enough for Layla to hear her.

She didn't jump as she had expected her to do, but instead just looked in her direction. There was trouble inside her, and it was perfectly visible in her eyes. So Magenta did what a good friend is supposed to do and climbed up to talk her.

"Spit it out, girl" was the first thing she said as she accommodated herself next to Layla.

"It's just… that stupid gossip," she confessed. "I mean, Will cheating on me?"

Magenta nodded. "They're teenagers. They live on stupid gossip."

"I mean, by now, people should have realized that Will and I are no longer together. I mean no kissing, no dates, and no nothing. And now that he go in and invites that side- I mean, hero support freshmen to the Winter Ball…"

"Are you going, by the way?"

"I don't know. I mean, I don't have a date, and it's fast approaching. But anyways, what upsets me is that they still see me as this innocent helpless wannabe Hero…"

"But," Magenta interrupted, "that's because no one has seen you in action. I mean, I've noticed that your practices with Warren are taking effect. You have more arm muscles and everything. And maybe it'll be of more help if people think you're helpless and try to take on you, they'll be very surprised."

Layla smiled in thanks.

"Hey! You could be as scary as your mom in the kitchen" Mag joked. Layla let a big laugh, and had a bigger smile when she answered.

"Yeah, I could be, couldn't I?" And then she sighed. "Besides, it's not as if Mikaela Garner is THAT amazing. I mean, her power it's to look beautiful and innocent and everything. I mean, there's nothing special about her big, cute, blue eyes, or her small lips, or her soft, light brown curls, or her big eyelashes or… Urghhh!" she grunted.

"How am I fooling? I mean, she's perfect! And the worst thing is that I can't hate her as I hated Gwen because she's not a bad person and…"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Warren had slept enough and was ready for P.E. He headed to the Gym, and as he was about to enter he hear to voices, one he recognized. He was not into spying, but he couldn't help but hide.

"… and I mean, I'm not beautiful compared to Garner." Warren was puzzled, but then he remembered two girls on his Mad Science Class talking about how Stronghold had asked some Garner girl for Winter Ball and something about Will having a thing for side-kicks.

"Well that might be pitiful or something like that but tell me the truth. Did the fact that Will had asked her out upset you? Did it make you jealous?" asked the other voice, and Warren assumed it was Magenta.

"Well, I… I'm… How couldn't… I mean, why wouldn't…" she stuttered.

"Layla, the truth," cut her Mag.

"I… No, Magenta. I was not even in a single beat jealous because of Will. Maybe because of her beauty, but Will never crossed my mind. And… I think that scares me," she almost whispered.

Warren's heart skipped a beat. Or two.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...! It's an author's food. **Feed me!**

**Author's Notes:** Ok, so I guess this pays up for the long wait? It's getting closer and closer to the fighting thing, and the kissing scene.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my amazing reades! Especial to Honey Suckle for the review.

If I can, I'll update before the New Year. See ya'round!


	19. Power unleashed

**It Just Happend**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from the movie belong to Disney and their producers. I'm just using them to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note: **I know, I know... I'm a terrible, terrible writer who doesn't deserve her amazing readers that keep waiting for her over months for a new update. I feel terrible about the WAY long update.

* * *

Layla was disoriented, to say the least. The screams around her came muffled to her ears. Her vision was slightly blurry. Rocks and pieces of a building fell all around her. She felt cold all around her, her chest hurt, and her lungs burned every time she inhaled air. She felt her muscles protest. She couldn't take it anymore.

How had she ended that way? A part of her mind ran through the previous events.

As busy as her mind had been with the gossips, she had completely forgotten about the nervousness because of P.E. class, and obviously she couldn't remember that Coach Bummer had changed his "Save the Citizen" challenge, to a much more complicated one, that he had decided to call "Run for life". And even if the name was bad, the way of choosing contestants was worst. He had come up with a machine that had the names of every single student, and that it would pick them randomly.

So, she had been busier trying to figure out the looks of Warren's face when they seated together to wait for the class to start, when her name shone bright and cheerfully on the screen along with Jenny Freeze's name. She couldn't get out of this one. The shock and terror in her face was plain as she was helped by Magenta to put on the protectors. Warren approached her and gave her a belt with little pockets attached to it. He knew she could felt what was inside them, even without looking inside.

He grabbed her by her shoulders, reassuring her, just looking her intensely in the eye, saying with looks what he couldn't with words. Layla's hand went up to take Warren's hand and squeezed it. In that very moment, Jenny Freeze saw them. And that's when everything went from bad to worst…

They entered the ring. They were supposed to get to the other's side of the ring and touch a button in there, all under a crumbling building. And they had to do whatever they could to stop the other one to reach their goal first. If she had not convinced herself not to believe it, she could have been sure her name hadn't been there for a mere coincidence. She gulped soundly, and turned to see her friends through the unbreakable window. She locked eyes with Warren for a second and inhaled deeply, trying to calm down her nerves. She was so into herself that she barely heard the bell ringing, which indicated them to start. So she was barely able to escape one of Jenny's ice balls.

She jumped out of the way from mere instinct.

Freeze Girl was beyond furious, and that cold rage was what fueled up her power. She was determined to make Layla Williams loose and in the most shameful way. She kept throwing ice balls and icicles. Layla just jumped out of their way trying to make a circle to get to her destination, but Freeze Girl noticed it and made an ice wall. Layla was so shocked to see her route blocked that she got hit so hard on the side by one of the ice balls that she ended up on the floor. She managed to get behind a pile of rocks to recover. She was facing the window and could see the faces of all the student body mocking at her poor state.

The pile was high enough that it could cover her form the continuous blast of ice, but it didn't prevent the place from getting colder and colder. Ice creep into everything it could reach. It gave Layla a vague image of a scene in "The Day after Tomorrow". Rocks kept falling near her, one too near her hand. The mocks and the laughs and the faces were too much to bear. Her vision became sharper along with her determination. She stood up and closed her eyes. Her jumping hadn't been for nothing. She had spread seeds all around the place while jumping. So she tried to feel the nearest ones to Jennifer. She was happy when she felt Jade the nearest one. It was just perfect.

She ordered the Jade plant to start growing without Jenny noticing it. Layla came out and tried to distract her. It was a mentally difficult thing to do, but she managed to do it. It was a tiny bloom now, but it was enough. Layla smirked and let the plant grow non-stop. It caged Freeze Girl between its branches, which were hard enough not to break that easily. Layla tried to run to hit the button and end all this madness, but was cut midway by Jenny. She has managed to throw a ball at her feet, and was now caged waist-length in ice. Her breath caught in her throat because of the cold.

Neither of them could move now. Each one was too concentrated fighting with their cages to notice the falling pieces of building. Jenny tried to kill the plant by frosting it, but was shocked to see that it wasn't dying, but blooming. Meanwhile, Layla was trying to grow some plants, but was aware that none of the one she had with her could survive in pure ice. So she tried to concentrate on the ones spread around, but the cold in her lungs and limbs made it hard for her brain to process. A ripping sound was heard all over. The building's ceiling was breaking and was going to fall for good. To top it all, dirt clouds were rising and made the sight blurry.

Layla tried to invocate all the plants desperately. There were big pieces of concrete that were about to fall over her. Layla saw them falling like in some sort of slow motion, and then she lost it. Plant spread to her unconscious command, like wildfire fueled by gasoline.

When the clouds of dirt subsided, it showed a shocking spectacle to the student body. Ivy plants were all over the remaining of the building, managing to hold it together astonishingly. The pieces of ceiling that threatened to fall were now covered completely by plants.

And in the middle of the almost-jungle was an unconsciously green-glowing Layla.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...! It's an author's food. **Feed me!**

**Author's Notes:** So... It was really, really hard for me to write this chapter. Aside from the writers block, everything that came to my mind as a "fight scene" either looked too poorly for you guys, or Layla felt WAY too OoC, or felt like an almost-copy of someone else's fighting scene. I wanted to do a "Saving the Citizen" pair between Layla-Warren against Jenny-Penny, but it felt too much like Mobius-mech's "**Layla's True Power". **So, yeah, I had to come out with something different. I'm satisfied with the result. And just to point it out, I don't hate Jenny Freeze. I actually think she could be a very cool girl. But she's full of jealousy beacuse of the recent gossips of Layla and Warren dating. So I decided to use her jealousy. Yeah, never mess up with a furious woman... NEVAAAAHH!

Especial thanks to **sammy sosa the 13th** who wrote me like ten reviews! Thank you all guys! You're amazing!


	20. Power controlled

**It Just Happend**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from the movie belong to Disney and their producers. I'm just using them to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note: **I won't say a thing. I'm the MOST terrible writer in the world. ALMOST a year. Boy, I feel bad. And I wouldn't blame you if you stopped reading this story. Anyways, I hope next chapter will come out soon, since I have like half of it already done. I just need to adjust some things here and there, and finish it. Anyways... Here's your expected chapter. I love you for keeping up with me! THANK YOU!

* * *

One month. She couldn't believe one month had passed by. How had it gone so fast?

It took her almost a week to wake up after that day. The doctors had said it was a "major power unleash", that wasn't unheard of, but that only presented in rare, very extreme occasions. It had something to do with the higher survival instincts that came with being a super. And she passed another week in which she was constantly on and off. Her mother was worried sick, but was glad her influence as director of the Psychiatric Wing was paying off, so Layla was treated by the best doctors. She still needed to stay on the SHC Hospital another week, until they were sure she was completely recovered. Layla found it stupid, since she felt completely fine, but her mother and the doctors would hear none of it.

What she was happy about was that her friends had come to visit her almost daily for the first week. They were there when she woke up the first time, although she couldn't remember much of it. After that, only Magenta and Warren went. She was somewhat surprised for the second one, but at the same time, really happy for it. Whenever Magenta was in the room, he'd stay quiet, in a corner of the room. But when they were alone, he would sit next to her bed and read out loud. The first time Magenta had to go early (with a very poor excuse); Warren occupied the space, took his book out, and read silently. It had gone over an hour when she got bored and asked him to read his book for her. In fact it almost sounded like an order, to what he responded by rising a brow, but then shrugged and started reading. The days after that, it felt like the right thing to do, neither of them asking the other if they should start, and just falling into doing it.

It surprised Layla how both of them loved classic literature. Warren had chosen to read her Hemingway's books, because that was the author he was reading at the time, he had said to her. And after each chapter was finished, they would discuss over it. It made the days bearable.

When Layla finally went to Sky High, she was surprised by several things. The first was that while she was at the Hospital, the Winter Ball had taken place. Magenta had told her she had missed nothing, but when she got to school, rumors had proved Magenta wrong. Every single student knew how Will and Mikaela had looked so perfect. And how perfect had they looked when they kissed after being crowned Prince and Princess of the Ball. Obviously Magenta hadn't known because she had left early. She didn't explain to her best friend her reasons, but the slight blush on her cheeks left few things to the imagination. And Layla couldn't blame her best friend.

Second thing was that she found herself being a little behind in all her classes. The teachers had helped her just on the first day, but then had left her by herself, which led her to the third thing. Almost everyone at school feared her, even more than they feared Warren's temperament. So it was to figure that they would ignore her even more than before, in their attempt to avoid upsetting her. Rumors where that she had gone completely insane after the P.E. disaster and that she could snap at any moment. Luckily for them, her reading sessions with Warren had kept untouched, so she avoided the cafeteria and instead took lunch outside, while they read. But this had not prevented her from being distressed by the end of the week, not having anyone to ask for class notes from any of her classes and with the semester finals almost over her. And so, she did what she'd done for almost a year whenever she felt that way: she went to The Paper Lantern.

When Warren saw her there, he wasted no time on formalities.

"What is it this time?" he asked bluntly. She was not surprised, since she had got used to his way of speaking when she was at the hospital. She had figured that he expressed that way when he felt comfortable.

"You see, I'm really behind in my classes and finals are around the corner," she told him. He just arched a brow.

"Well, I thought that since you are one year ahead of me, you'd have some notes that could help me," she blurted, a little bit too fast, her cheeks slightly pink. Another thing she had learned at the hospital was that Warren was very neat and organized, and that he was a really good student.

He didn't say anything, just stood up and headed for the kitchen. She was starting to believe it had been a negative, but ten minutes later he was out with his normal clothes.

"There's not much to do here, anyways," was all he said, before he took her hand and led her out of the restaurant and to the backside. She found herself in front of a car. An old one. She didn't know much about the subject, but she thought she recognized it as a very old BMW model. It wasn't bad, it was actually very well cared of. When she was about to ask about it Warren said:

"I don't work just for the sake of it, you know?" and with that settled the matter about the car. They drove for about fifteen minutes before they stopped at an apartment building. Warren led her in silence to the top floor. The apartment was nice, although a little bit dusted.

"Is this your house?" she mused out loud, realizing what she had said after the words had come out of her mouth. His eyes snapped to hers, but he didn't answer. Only an unknown emotion had crossed them. He rummaged through the various rooms until he found what he was looking for. He gave her a bunch of notebooks.

"I'll help you, if you need it," he told her.

Later that day, before she went to sleep, she discovered that the emotion that had been in Warren's eyes had been pain.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...! It's an author's food. **Feed me!**

**Author's Notes:** So... this chapter was originally different, but inspiration came to me and made me write, and when I wanted to copy it on the PC, I found out I had already half of it. So I mixed the previous written chapter with the new one and VOILÁ! I really like it more this way, because they're getting to know each other even more than before.

And last but not least: Thank you all guys! You're amazing! THANK YOU!


	21. Magnetic charm

**It Just Happend**

By

**LaIdY tOmOe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sky High and the characters from the movie belong to Disney and their producers. I'm just using them to write this fanfiction.

**Author's Note: **So, even with half a chapter already writen I couldn't upload as fast as I wanted. But here it is, what you all have been expecting since the very start. The last scene is the one that started this whole fanfic idea. We're almost done girls... Maybe 3 or 4 chapters more, I'm not really sure yet. We're heading into the core of it.

* * *

Layla spent the next few days studying to death. Or she would have, if she hadn't had anyone there to help her. Mrs. Wong had seen Layla come to the two days in a row to ask Warren for help with her studies, so the third day she had shooed them from the local and had sent them upstairs to Warren's bedroom. Layla, once again, played as the clueless friend and didn't ask about Warren living with the Wong family. After that, the days passed quickly. The semester test came and went, and before she could blink, they were gone.

She had just had her first vacation day when she received a visit from Warren. He said that there were few costumers that day. And he was trying to avoid Jenny. He wasn't sure if it was a coincidence or not, but she had gone there with a few of her friends. It was on that occasion that he found the Music Room. It was the fourth room on the top floor, and was full of inspiring things. It was supposed to be a room for Layla's brother or sister, but her mother couldn't get pregnant after Layla. So her father had made the room full of happy memories. There he had taught her to play the piano, to sing, and had composed and sung beautiful songs to both Layla and her mother.

So that Saturday, Warren had found Layla resting her head on a puff, her fingers tracing indescribable forms on the polished wooden floor, humming to a _Three Days Grace_ song. It was a day full of surprises, from knowing the room's history to finding out that Layla was not an "only-hippie-music" type of girl, but that she actually knew a lot of stuff about music. Later on, Warren reasoned that having a father working inside the music industry must have influenced her knowledge.

Layla was as shocked as he was, learning that Warren could actually play the guitar. She had always thought guitarists were pretty hot, and putting her previous conceptions and Warren together was just too much for her to handle (and for her cheeks' blush to stand). But as the shock on both teenagers wore off, they actually had an amazing time discussing music and playing some music on the stereo.

They had put her father's iPod on shuffle and started listening to the songs on it. Layla tried to remember the lyrics to all of them, while Warren tried to play them with the guitar by only listening to them. Suddenly, a song in Spanish he had never heard came out, and Layla burst out laughing. Warren, raised an eyebrow to her and then frowned.

"You know, my father went once to Mexico for a month or so, and he got, like, obsessed with their rock music, and he got this song between the discs he got. I don't know why, but it's way too funny. It's about a man that's on a madhouse, but he thinks he's on a bar and he's asking for a drink to the nurse there. To this point I can't remember what seems funnier, if the song by itself or the memory of my dad's singing it so terribly bad pronounced and with that high pitched voice. Some of my dad's friend recorded it from his bachelor party."

She just shook her head slightly, a soft smile lingering on her lips, when she looked at him. He was struck right into his place. Her refreshing smile made her a goddess. The song changed, which gave him an excuse to resume playing one of the Room's guitars with a pick he had had with him. He had said it was a gift, but nothing else. He was sure he would have done something terribly stupid if he had kept on looking at her eyes. They were like magnets to him, and dared him to think and sometimes almost do the most stupid things on earth. The kind of things that would ruin their friendship and make her run away from him. And he really didn't want her to go away from his side.

Songs kept on playing until Layla reacted to one of them.

"Oh my! I haven't heard this one in a while," she told him, while the unplugged version of _Freak on a Leash_ started playing. "Do you know this song?" she asked him eagerly.

He nodded slowly, not knowing the reason for the question. She smiled one of those big smiles of hers. Her eyes became large and brilliant, the way a child's eyes look when they've received a new gift. And he felt like he couldn't escape them.

"Can you sing it with me?" she asked innocently, her eyes shining. "I've always wanted to do a duet of this version of the song. I love it, all of it."

She never waited for his answer, she just stopped the song that had played on while they were talking, and hit the play button to start it again. It were here eyes, they obliged him to do it. So he started following with the guitar and his voice. Soon enough, when the female part came in, she started to sing.

He had never heard her sing, but she sang like a goddess. It was another thing to add to her many qualities. He couldn't stop himself now. He was madly in love with her, and he couldn't hold it any longer. He had given up. He could no longer escape her charms. The song kept on and on, and when the solo came, he shut. The music went low, all the outside noises were dull, and all he could hear was her. It was only him and her in this magical bubble, a world of their own.

He watched in amazement her neck; her perfectly controlled face muscles, as if she had been trained on this, and her voice. It sent chills down his spine, made his skin tingle with some sort of mysterious power, made his inner fire respond to her unknown soon for him, the song ended. Her cheeks had a pink tint to them, and her eyes were like emeralds.

He put the guitar away and looked at her straight in the eye, no walls on his.

"You have an amazing voice," he commented, like he hadn't been charmed by her, but his eyes told a very different story.

"Yes, I… My dad taught me since I was little. He actually told me that he would help me if I ever wanted to work on the industry, maybe as my cover. But… I don't think that I'd fit in that world," she responded, barely noticing their closeness. Somehow, they had been attracted to each other, like magnets, without any of them really noticing it.

"Well… You would definitely make it if you ever try on. You…" was all he managed to say, before he could no longer hold back. He pushed himself forward, and kissed her.

She tasted like glory. And he was a sinner for even trying to corrupt it, but in that very moment he didn't care. His hand reached out to cup her face, and his thumb traced circles on her cheeks, while he grabbed her for a deeper kiss. She obediently gave in, tangling her fingers in his already messy hair.

They prolonged the kiss as much as air permitted them, and when they broke the kiss, they leaned on their foreheads. The realization downed on him over what he had done. For the very first time in a long while, he feared what he would encounter when he opened his eyes. He maintained his position until he felt a pair of eyes searching on his face. When had he become so aware of every movement of her body, even with his eyes closed?

He prepared himself for the worst, but when he opened his eyes, he found neither rejection nor fear on them. If maybe, confusion and a shy curiosity.

Layla felt like she had been floating on a cloud. Had she been expecting this when they started to sing? How long had she been waiting for him to kiss her? Had she even expected for it to happen, for that matter? She dismissed those thoughts when she saw Warren open his eyes. He was insecure, maybe even more than her. So she decided to be brave and smiled a little.

It wasn't even a big smile. It was lingering in her lips, barely there, but real enough for him to let out the air he didn't know he had been holding. So he leaned in with more confidence this time, and kissed her again. And again.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews and constructive critics are most welcome. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW...! It's an author's food. **Feed me!**

**Author's Notes:** So... Yes, I had this image of Warren and Layla singing along to this song for like ages, and I don't even know why, I mean, it's not the most romantic song in the world (if it's romantic at all)!

Thank you all guys! You're amazing! THANK YOU!


End file.
